


Gloomshine's Tale

by Rafika



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Original Clans (Warriors), RiverClan (Warriors), Romance, ShadowClan (Warriors), SkyClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafika/pseuds/Rafika
Summary: No, this isn't a Warriors story where the main character is part of a prophecy and is the "chosen one"... I decided to branch away from that, at least for now. Instead, this is more of a romance/drama, and it simply focuses on Gloomshine's life. Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

## OceanClan

**LEADER:** Lynxstar — elderly, large gray and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

**DEPUTY:** Sootflight — dark gray-black tom with white accents on the tip of his tail and ears; green eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT:** Crescentwish — massive silver she-cat with a pair of wide shoulders, and lengthy limbs; amber eyes.

**WARRIORS:**

Bloomfrost — pale brown tom with faint stripes of black upon his pelt; blue eyes. _Apprentice, Hollowpaw (dusky brown tom with blue eyes)_

Cyprusleaf — gray tabby tom with soft amber eyes. 

Palewillow — creamy brown she-cat with thick, lengthy fur, and wide blue eyes. _Apprentice, Swiftpaw (pale creamy brown she-cat with blue eyes)_

Flickerlight — small black she-cat with green eyes. 

Duskfern — white tom with unusual black markings upon his cheeks and chest, and rings of the same hue on his tail; amber eyes. 

Ivorymist — gray she-cat with light hints of tan scattered throughout her pelt; green eyes. 

Ravenfur — young black she-cat with soft, attractive features, and a pair of lustrous hazel eyes. 

Oakenwillow — brown tabby tom with large amber eyes, and small, dainty white paws. 

**QUEENS:**

Ashspring — light gray she-cat with long, feathery fur, and blue eyes; _mother of Duskfern’s kits_ — Gloomkit (tiny white she-cat with shadowy black cheeks, chest, and paws, and a noticeably long, ringed tail; blue eyes), Fogkit (small gray tom with a black ringed tail, and amber eyes), and Eveningkit (white tom with a single gray forepaw, and blue eyes). 

Leopardstalk — pale ginger she-cat with slightly darker spotted tabby markings, and blue eyes; _expecting Sootflight’s kits._

**ELDERS:**

Owlsong — brown she-cat, with sleek, soft features, and a pair of striking blue eyes. 

Fawnwhisker — black tom with a rather thin build, and amber eyes.

## DarkClan

**LEADER:** Scorchstar — massive creamy white tom with frosty blue-brown eyes. 

**DEPUTY:** Timberfang — light gray tom with blue eyes. 

**MEDICINE CAT:** Jayfoot — blue-gray she-cat with wide green eyes. _Apprentice, Mistpaw (gray she-cat with amber eyes)_

**WARRIORS:**

Creekwhisper — large brown tabby tom with blue eyes. 

Crookedsong — white she-cat with thick, lustrous fur, and a slightly twisted forepaw. 

Swallowmist — soft looking gray she-cat with amber eyes and a small pink nose. _Apprentice, Cloverpaw (spotted gray she-cat with blue eyes)_

Cinderclaw — large gray she-cat with blue eyes and a matted, scarred body. 

Goldfinch — ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes. 

Spottedfall — splotched gray tom with amber eyes, and a pair of unusually large front paws. 

Yewberry — dark tan tom with a few lighter dapples along his underbelly, and blue eyes. _Apprentice, Sliverpaw (dark black tom with amber eyes)_

**QUEENS:**

Sootdawn — solid gray she-cat with blue eyes and faint white paws. 

**ELDERS:**

Hazeltoe — elderly black tom with green eyes.

## BreezeClan

**LEADER:** Icestar — white she-cat with amber eyes. 

**DEPUTY:** Rosedawn — white and brown tabby she-cat, with soft amber eyes. _Apprentice, Mallowpaw (brown tom with blue eyes)_

**MEDICINE CAT:** Lichenpelt — light silver tom with striking blue eyes. 

**WARRIORS:**

Fintail — blue-gray tom with amber eyes. 

Gladesong — white and silver tabby she-cat, with blue eyes.

Echobird — calico female with amber eyes. 

Lilyslip — light gray and white she-cat with amber eyes. 

Maplefur — blue gray she-cat with golden eyes.

Robinleaf — dark ginger tom with blue eyes. 

Raggedhollow — smoky gray tom with distinct dapples of silver on his flanks, and green eyes. _Apprentice, Crookedpaw (light gray she-cat with one twisted hindpaw, and blue eyes)_

**QUEENS:**

None. 

**ELDERS:**

Vipertooth — frail white she-cat with amber eyes.

Snowydust — white she-cat with silver forepaws and amber eyes.

## OakClan

**LEADER:** Mothstar — brown and white tom with blue eyes. 

**DEPUTY:** Runningflower — white she-cat with amber eyes. 

**MEDICINE CAT:** Poppyfeather — calico she-cat with blue eyes. 

**WARRIORS:**

Pinetuft — mottled brown she-cat with amber eyes. 

Ashpetal — dark gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Larkspot — dappled gray and black tom, with large amber eyes. 

Emberleaf — ginger and white tom with green eyes. 

Birchflight — brown tabby tom with amber eyes. 

Honeybreeze — calico she-cat with green eyes. 

**QUEENS**

Mallowbranch — calico she-cat with a soft white chest, and beautiful blue eyes; _mother of a rogue's kit —_ Cricketkit (tan and white she-kit with blue eyes).

**ELDERS:**

Sedge — soft brown tom with green eyes; one is glazed over and completely sightless.


	2. Chapter 2

## Chapter 1

_Pale dawn light, faint_ and flickering, echoed along the edges of Gloomkit’s pelt. Her eyes had opened a mere slit, groggily taking in the sudden abrupt brightness of the nursery. She gave a slight twitch of her ears, rising to sit up, her gaze slowly shifting to the dark figures, laying peacefully still, near the other side of the den.  
From her own small, leafy nest, she could make out the outlines of their faces, close-eyed and untroubled, in slumber. The softness and warmth of their breath wafted along the corners of her face, despite the distance between them. She gave a slight flinch, blinking against the currents of air tinted with their thick, milky scent. Then, a quiet, fleeting thought. 

_It’s almost as if I don’t belong._

A sigh rose from her throat. Slowly she rose to her feet, carefully slipping past the unoccupied mossy nests of the nursery, and pausing at the entrance. She pushed her muzzle through, her eyelids fluttering shut at the first hint of the chilled breeze against her nose. A slight smile melted upon her features as she quietly eased her way outside, past the tangled bramble walls of the den.  
She padded silently to the center of the clearing, her muzzle raised to the sky; from here, she was aware of her startling insignificance. How small and frail she was, against just that of the yonder, stretching along the edges of the world. 

“Gloomkit?” Came a soft call from behind her.

She blinked feverishly, giving a brief flex of her shoulders, before turning to see her mother’s lengthy figure approaching.  
Gloomkit gave a quiet flick of her tail, lowering her head slightly. “Sorry, Mother. I was just admiring the view, that’s all. I haven’t run off or anything of that sort.” She stated with a bit of a grin.  
“Not yet, you haven’t.” Ashspring stopped in front of her, eyeing her for a long moment; she gave a soft sigh, sitting down, twitching her whiskers as if faintly amused. “I’m sure I’ve told you before, but gazing at the sky is a rather odd hobby for a cat your age.”  
Gloomkit’s ears flattened uncomfortably. “Perhaps.” She replied distractedly, shifting her forepaws.  
Ashspring dipped her muzzle close to her daughter’s ears, offering a few comforting licks. “Let’s head back to the den. No doubt your brothers will be up soon; and they’re always eager for attention.” With a playful chuckle, she stood and headed leisurely back to the nursery. 

Gloomkit stared after her, hesitating; though eventually she found herself padding after her mother, slipping back inside and heading for their nest.  
Fogkit had risen, stretching out his small gray body, and fixing his gaze upon her. “Good morning.” He mewed with a slight grin, a purr echoing from his chest.  
Gloomkit dipped her head a little, remaining silent, watching as her mother slipped close against her sons, beginning to groom their faintly matted coats. 

She stepped back, suddenly feeling a little awkward, or maybe out of place. Grimacing slightly, she turned towards Leopardstalk’s nest; the she-cat had raised her head, giving an unenthusiastic yawn.  
“How was your sleep?” Gloomkit questioned, her tone distinctly warmer. She nudged the queen’s side, giving an amused smile.  
Leopardstalk shifted, nuzzling briefly under Gloomkit’s chin. “It was alright, actually. Though I really can’t deal with Eveningkit’s constant snoring.” She raised a forepaw, tucking it around Gloomkit, pulling her closer against her side.  
“Neither can I; partly why I’ve moved to my own nest.” Gloomkit grinned, grateful for the queen’s warmth. And perhaps it was odd, to find comfort in another she-cat, more so than her own mother. But Ashspring, perfectly content with the company of her sons, didn’t bother calling her back over. 

Leopardstalk extended the toes of her forepaws for a few moments in a tiny stretch, before rising to sit up, giving a pleasant flick of her tail. “Coming with me for breakfast again today? I’d hope so, little one, before anyone else gets to snatch yesterday’s leftover prey before we do!” She gave a playful wink, bouncing out of her nest, and heading outside.  
Gloomkit, sudden energy pulsing through her, bounced after the she-cat with a loud purr of amusement. Outside, warriors had just began to emerge from their dens; a few of them eyed her, seeming hesitant to greet her. Others didn’t pay her any mind, which, truly, she preferred.  
_Better to be ignored than looked at oddly, after all._ Twitching her whiskers, she kept close to Leopardstalk’s side as the two of them reached the fresh-kill pile.  
Not much was left from yesterday, but nonetheless, she was content with a small mouse for herself. Grabbing its pale gray body, she dragged it towards Leopardstalk, sitting beside her and beginning to cheerfully eat. 

The queen tilted her head at her slightly while nibbling on her own piece of fresh-kill. “You know, you’ll soon be out of the nursery, little one.”  
Gloomkit’s shoulders tensed as though uncomfortable. “I know…” She said finally, lifting her gaze to meet Leopardstalk’s. “I don’t know if I’m looking forward to it. I’ll spend more time away from you, firstly, and — really — you’re my only friend.” She gave a slight flinch at that. She shouldn’t depend solely on the queen for company, especially considering she’d be having her own kits soon. 

Leopardstalk gently extended a forepaw, placing it on top of Gloomkit’s, her eyes soft. “Sweet, don’t worry. You’ll get along with the other apprentices, and your mentor; trust me, it’ll all be alright. And you can always come and visit me, if you need to. I’m never not happy to see you.” She gave a comforting purr.  
Gloomkit gratefully blinked at her, before continuing to eat her mouse. “A lot of cats don’t like me, though. They think I’m…”  
“Weird?” The queen finished for her, chuckling as she shook her head. “So what if you’re not like most your age. You’re a dreamer, and that’s perfectly okay.” She sat up, having finished her breakfast, and glanced about, catching sight of Sootflight. She rose to her feet with a pleased purr, about to head towards him, but paused once more to look down at Gloomkit’s hopeful face.  
“Go and say hi to some warriors today, and apprentices. Who knows? You might make a few friends.” She leaned down, briefly nudging her, then turned and bounded towards her mate.

Gloomkit stared after her, again feeling a bit of an ache in her chest. _And is it fair,_ she thought, watching Sootflight greet Leopardstalk with an affectionate nuzzle, _that their kits will have both a mother and father?_  
She winced, glancing around her, spotting Duskfern with a few other warriors, his tail held high and eyes radiant with pride. _I’ve never had a father. He couldn’t care less about me, or Eveningkit, or Fogkit._

Her ears slanted. 

_Or Ashspring._

With a heavy twinge in her chest, she turned away, instead looking at the apprentices’ den. Perhaps she _should_ take Leopardstalk’s advice and spend a bit of time with Swiftpaw and her brother, Hollowpaw. They seemed okay from what she’d seen of them so far, at least.  
With a quiet sigh, she approached their den, her ears flattened nervously. She stopped at the entrance, hesitating, before taking a step closer.

A blur of creamy brown slammed into her at once. With a yelp of shock, she stumbled back, her legs buckling underneath her at the weight pressed against her side. With a whimper she sunk to the earth, blinking in dazed confusion.

“ _Ow!_ What in StarClan’s name…?” The cat on top of her staggered away, regaining its balance fairly quickly, before sniffing her ears a bit. “Are you okay?”  
Gloomkit sat up, blinking to see the face of Swiftpaw. She nodded, shakily standing up. “Yeah, I’m… fine. I’m sorry about that. I was just coming to say hello to you and Hollowpaw.”  
“You were?” Curiosity sparked in Swiftpaw’s wide, friendly gaze. “You never have before, so I thought you must’ve not liked us or something of that sort. But I’m glad you’re here now. After all, you’ll be joining us soon as apprentices.” With a swish of her tail, she began to trot towards the rest of the warriors at a leisurely pace.  
Behind them, Hollowpaw slipped out of the den, heading after them with a bit of a grin. “Not that you should be excited about it or anything. You’ll have to deal with my sister, who’s incredibly annoying and hyper, as you can tell. The mouse-brain always sprints out of the den in the morning and, yes, bumps into a lot of cats, usually. You’re just one of her unfortunate victims.”  
Swiftpaw raised her head indignantly. “Hey!” She growled playfully, smirking a little. 

Gloomkit paused when they’d nearly reached the warriors. She glanced at both of them, and muttered softly, “I should get going now. I wouldn’t want to get in the way of anything, so… I’ll… see you later?”  
Hollowpaw gave a curt nod, heading away. Swiftpaw gave a bit of a warmer farewell, leaning over to nudge her ears, then turned and left with her littermate. 

Gloomkit sat down, watching carefully as Sootflight, with his mate beside him, began to organize patrols. And that’d be her one day, hunting and fighting for all of OceanClan, wouldn’t it? 

_It’s difficult to imagine._ She swallowed, taking note of the closeness between each of them. _They fit in with each other effortlessly. But… will it be that easy for me?_


	3. Chapter 3

## Chapter 2

_“Gloomkit, you have reached_ the age of six moons, and the time has come for you to be apprenticed. From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Gloompaw.” 

From below the Highstone, Gloompaw gave an anxious tremor as she stood beside her two brothers. She gave a rapid glance about the clearing, her gaze flickering past her mother and settling on Leopardstalk, who gave an encouraging nod.  
Lynxstar fixed her stare on one of the warriors below, giving a slight grin. “Ravenfur, I trust that you will pass on your stealth and courage to Gloompaw.” She dipped her head a bit, ears flicking forward. 

Ravenfur didn’t seem particularly surprised, though enthusiasm glimmered in her gaze. She padded closer, brushing her nose briefly against her apprentice’s, tail raised invitingly.  
Gloompaw offered a nervous smile, noting that she’d hardly noticed this she-cat until today — she might’ve only spoken to her once. _She’s rather beautiful,_ she observed, sitting down at her side. _And, hopefully, kind as well._

Gloompaw shifted her attention to her brothers, who had yet to finish their ceremony. Eveningpaw was assigned to Cyprusleaf, and Fogpaw was left with Flickerlight, a rather cross she-cat to say the least, but at least she’d greeted her new apprentice warmly.  
Gloompaw ducked her head uncomfortably, however, when the Clan began to eagerly chant their names — her mother’s voice overpowered the rest, though it was clear Ashspring’s attention was mainly focused on her sons. A little disappointed, Gloompaw risked a glance at her, and for a moment, their eyes met. 

_Mother, I wish you’d have tried to understand me. I don’t think I love you. I would’ve, if only…_

“If only.” She whispered aloud, her eyes holding faint regret as she slowly became aware of her Clanmates dispersing.  
“Talking to yourself?” Ravenfur stood, tilting her head slightly.  
Gloompaw blinked, giving a slow shake of her head. “No, it’s nothing.” She stated after a few long moments, glancing away from her.  
Ravenfur raised an eyebrow. “Why don’t you go and let your mother congratulate you before we head out for a tour of the territory?” She questioned, looking down at the smaller she-cat, her expression a bit skeptical.  
Gloompaw kept her gaze fixed on hers, not daring to look just a few tail-lengths away, where Ashspring was nuzzling Fogpaw and Eveningpaw affectionately.  
“No, thank you. I’d rather we just… leave now, if that’s okay.” She replied quietly, feeling a little awkward.

Ravenfur tilted her head as though even more perplexed, but didn’t question it further. Instead, she turned, her ears flicking. “So I’m guessing you wouldn’t want your brothers’ company, either.”  
“No… if that’s okay.” Gloompaw ducked her head, hurrying out of camp, not feeling particularly excited about exploring the territory. But, regardless, she forced a smile and followed Ravenfur’s pawsteps down the mossy trail. 

It was rather exquisite, out here, she observed. The green of the ferns, of the trees, of the lichen clothing heaps of rocks here and there; everything had a certain pattern, a certain colour. All of it bled together seamlessly, and yet it was still so… chaotic. 

“Well?” Ravenfur’s soft meow broke her thoughts. “What do you think?”

Gloompaw glanced back at her, tail flicking pleasantly. “It’s lovely. And quiet.” She purred softly, eyeing her surroundings once more, before quickening her pace to bound over the small boulders scattered over the earth.  
Ravenfur, lengthening her strides as well, gave a slight nod. “Yes, it may be so, but it’s also a dangerous place, more than you’d expect.” She froze in her steps, raising her muzzle in the air. “For example,” she added after a moment, “smell that. Try to identify what it is.”  
Gloompaw’s ears twitched as she slowly opened her jaws; countless scents bathed her tongue, and it was difficult to recognize any for a heartbeat. But then, as she began to focus, the aromas nearby became clear — Ravenfur’s scent, the smell of her Clan, and… 

An oddly powerful, rancid odor, lingering within the breeze. 

She flinched a little. “That’s definitely a fox,” She grimaced, her ears slanted. 

Ravenfur’s eyes widened slightly. “Well, yes, actually. But don’t worry; a patrol of warriors took care of it a few days ago. It’s long gone now.” She tilted her head. “How’d you recognize the scent?”  
Gloompaw lowered her head. “When I was much younger, a fox invaded the camp. My mother was frantic, shielding me and my siblings against the nursery wall, but I could still catch that awful smell.” She twitched her nose uncomfortably. “Ashspring’s brother died that day,” she added, her voice softer. “Don’t you remember?”  
Ravenfur nodded slowly. “How could I forget?” She murmured, sighing. “That was a rough day for every cat in the Clan.” Her tone was soft, suddenly. Blinking against the faint light, she looked down at her forepaws, quiet for a few moments. 

Then, sighing, she turned in the opposite direction, and began to gently pad away. “Come on. Let’s finish this tour of the territory.” 

Gloompaw sighed a little, following. “I do like it out here.” She murmured, after awhile of silent treading through the worn paths.  
Ravenfur chuckled softly. “You’d better. A warrior’s life is surrounded by the forest, from the chaos of birth to the darkness of death. It’s the reason we’re here; it supplies our prey, our land… it isn’t StarClan that provides all of this for us, Gloompaw. It’s… nature, really.”  
Gloompaw’s tail flicked. “Most warriors wouldn’t say that.”

“Well, I never said I was like most of them, anyway.” 

“Because you aren’t.”

“Clearly.”

“But, why, exactly?”

Ravenfur turned on her, ears slanted. “I think differently. I see things differently. In some ways, we’re one and the same — at the end of the day, the Clan still eyes us both as if we’re odd, as if we’re not meant to be. Neither of us have ever fit in.” She jerked away, lashing her tail.  
Gloompaw frowned slightly. _Perhaps we could grow to be friends, then._ With a soft sigh, she stepped closer.  
“Look, I’ve never made fun of you. I’m nothing but an apprentice barely out of kit hood, and still I think we’ll get along.”  
Ravenfur’s gaze shifted back to hers. “I hope so.”

Gloompaw held her stare, nodding slowly. She began to trace the details of the she-cat’s face, out of habit; her soft jawline, the arch of her brow, the subtle darkness of her pelt.  
“It’d be nice, having a friend.” She murmured absentmindedly at last.  
Ravenfur gave a nod, smiling faintly, before turning and beginning to lead the way down to the river. 

_Hazel eyes._ Gloompaw blinked after her, following her trail of pawsteps in the damp, blackened earth.


	4. Chapter 4

## Chapter 3

_The shifting of warmth_ beside Gloompaw drew her into a slow wakefulness. A yawn split her jaws as she drowsily sat up, flexing her shoulders against the soft dawn light that filtered through the den.   
Beside her, the gray figure of Fogpaw had rolled on his side, tucking a forepaw over his muzzle sleepily. He, along with the other apprentices, hadn’t woken yet, thankfully.  
Gloompaw stood, carefully stepping over Hollowpaw, and padded outside, purring softly against the morning breeze.

_It’s hard to believe I had just become an apprentice, a moon ago._ She grinned a little, allowing herself to sit, bathing in the fragile threads of light. Tucking her ringed tail over her forepaws, she raised her muzzle to the sky and closed her eyes, aware of the sound of rustling undergrowth near the warriors’ den. Pawsteps followed it, drawing gradually closer, before finally a snout brushed her neck fur.

“Hey.” Came a soft, breathy greeting in her ear.

Gloompaw, unflinching, turned her head slightly to meet Ravenfur’s gaze. “Good morning. I beat you, _again,_ by the way.”   
Her mentor chuckled slightly, sitting beside her. “Of course. You’re always keen to wake up before me — before anyone — so I doubt I’ll ever beat you at that. But that’s alright. I’m up in time to spend a little time with you at dawn, at least.”   
A purr rose from Gloompaw’s chest. _I appreciate it. It’s hard to say that, but I think you know._

Ravenfur caught her stare again, grinning for a quick heartbeat, before looking away to the horizon. “So…” She clicked her tongue playfully. “I assume you went to see Leopardstalk’s litter yesterday…?”   
Gloompaw’s eyes glimmered with warmth. “Yes, for a short while, since Sootflight wanted them to himself for the night.”  
“Well? What’re their names?” Ravenfur prodded, leaning a bit closer.  
Gloompaw chuckled softly, looking at her slyly out of the corner of her eye. “Sweetkit, a little brown spotted tabby she-cat, and Badgerkit, a gray tabby she-cat. I’m sure they’ll be quite…” 

“Beautiful?” Ravenfur guessed softly, her gaze searching. 

Gloompaw finally turned to fully look at her, ears slanted a bit. “Well, yes, of course.” She replied quietly, taking note of Ravenfur’s serene, questioning expression. The she-cat had fallen silent, only a whisker-length away from her.   
_What do you want?_ She almost asked aloud, but forming words suddenly seemed like a difficult task. Instead, she remained still, aware of her heartbeat quickening its once steady pace. 

At last, Ravenfur moved away, giving a swift shake of her pelt; at once, the breathy tension in the air vanished. “Sorry about that,” she chuckled a little, looking slightly awkward.   
Gloompaw gave a shake of her head, nervous laughter rising from her chest. “It’s alright…” She mumbled, shifting her forepaws slightly. She rose to her feet, though, at the sight of Lynxstar, leaping steadily from her rocky den, and landing below with a bit of a stagger. Her leader’s pelt was paler with age, she noticed, but the female was still well-muscled and, admirably, powerful.  
As usual, though, neither Ravenfur nor Gloompaw called to greet her; they simply nodded their respect, without uttering a word. 

_It’s better this way. We have a relationship with the others, but we’re not close with anyone else… maybe Leopardstalk for me, but I might be all Ravenfur’s got._ Gloompaw’s ears twitched thoughtfully, eyeing her mentor. It was funny, really — Ravenfur seemed like she should still be an apprentice, in the sense that she was younger than the other warriors, and certainly more carefree. 

_But I’m glad she’s my mentor, and my friend. I could’ve have asked for more._

Shaking her head of thoughts, Gloompaw began to pace around Ravenfur playfully. “Mind if we go and practice some battle skills in near the Shadowed Pine?” She questioned, whisking her tail.  
Ravenfur stood with a grin. “Yeah, ’course. We’ll need to ask Sootflight, though.”  
“I’ll do it; he’s in the nursery with Leopardstalk. Wait here.” Gloompaw slowly brushed past her, heading for the lush bramble den that provided warmth for the queens and their kits within. She shouldered herself past the dangling leaves of the entrance, and blinked warmly at Leopardstalk’s figure, curled snugly in the shadows of the den.   
“Hey, Sootflight.” Gloompaw called quietly, eyeing the deputy, who had risen to sit up at her entry. 

“Good morning, Gloompaw. If you’ve come to be assigned to a patrol; don’t fret, I’ll be out soon to do all of that.” He chuckled softly. 

“Actually, I was hoping me and Ravenfur could go for some battle training.” Gloompaw’s ears pricked forward happily. “It’d be good practice for both of us.”

Sootflight’s green eyes narrowed quizzically. “I think you spend a lot of unnecessary time with her, but... fine. Bring one of the other apprentices and their mentor too, though, since I’m sure you’ll be learning some valuable skills.”  
Gloompaw’s shoulders sagged a little, but she didn’t bother arguing. “Alright. Thanks, Sootflight. And say hello to Leopardstalk for me when she wakes up.” With a final nod, she bounced outside, in the direction of the apprentices’ den. They had just began to step out, stretching and making small talk in the patches of sunshine throughout the camp.   
Approaching, Gloompaw tilted her head, pausing when reaching them. Swiftpaw, as usual, appeared the friendliest, bearing a massive grin at her arrival. The others — her brothers included — didn’t make much of her appearance, and instead continued their lazy, slow chatter with each other. 

“I’m going out to train with Ravenfur. Sootflight said to take one of you along, with your mentor for practice.” Gloompaw eyed each of them, her tail flicking nervously. 

“I’d love to go,” Swiftpaw began, wearing an apologetic frown, “but I promised Palewillow I’d help her fetch prey for the elders today, during the dawn hunting patrol.”   
Fogpaw slowly sat up, sighing softly. “I can come, I guess. Flickerlight’s been saying my battle skills need work, though she’s not ever pleased with anything.” He stood and turned towards Gloompaw, a cautious smile upon his muzzle.  
Gloompaw nodded expressionlessly, turning away. “Go get your mentor, then. We can meet on the way there.” With a final flick of her tail, she headed back for Ravenfur, her steps deliberately slow.

“We’ll have to train with my brother. C’mon, let’s get going.” She muttered unenthusiastically, her ears slanted back.   
Ravenfur nodded, nudging her slightly. “Which one?” She questioned, padding out of camp.  
“The quieter, less sure of himself one, who seems friendly one minute and ignores me the next.” Gloompaw answered drily.  
“Oh. Fogpaw, then.” Ravenfur chuckled softly and veered to the left of the grassy path, in the direction of the vast clearings of bare patches of earth.  
Gloompaw strided ahead of her, until she’d finally reached the Shadowed Pine: an ideal place for training, since it offered a number of open spaces, free of undergrowth. Though, oddly enough, a single massive pine sprung upwards from the ground in the center of the clearing, rigid in the faint breeze.

She slowed to a halt, turning to taste the air — apparently Fogpaw wasn’t even close to the area yet, disappointingly. She frowned a little. _I’d rather just start this now._

Ravenfur paused beside her, shrugging happily. “They’re not here yet, so we’ll just begin right away, with that move from last time.” She moved in front of her apprentice, eyes playfully narrowed.  
Gloompaw’s shoulders tensed for a moment. _Unbalance her, firstly._  
With a mock snarl, she lunged forth and gave a few rapid swipes to her mentor’s forelegs. Ravenfur staggered, momentarily struggling to stand, before she made a quick move for Gloompaw’s side, slamming into it with a grin.   
Gloompaw stumbled over, heaving for breath, as Ravenfur slid on top of her, pinning her roughly to the earth. She lashed out her hind paws, making a few painful jabs against her mentor’s stomach, but the larger she-cat didn’t shift off of her. 

“Alright, you win.” Gloompaw glared playfully up at her, swiping her muzzle halfheartedly. 

Ravenfur slowly stepped away from her, laughing softly. “You need to work on making sure you unbalance your enemy fully. They need to fall down; that’s where you can completely overtake them.”   
Gloompaw’s gaze flicked away, to where she could see Flickerlight approaching from a distance. Ravenfur followed her stare, briefly distracted as she gave a friendly call of greeting.   
Gloompaw leaped closer, roughly slamming her mentor’s paws out from under her, and holding her down with a triumphant smirk. Ravenfur’s eyes were wide with surprise before warm laughter echoed from her chest.   
“Not bad, though I was distracted. Don’t think you could beat me if I’d have been focused.” Ravenfur gently pushed Gloompaw off of her and stood, dipping her head as Flickerlight reached them.

Fogpaw flicked his tail a little anxiously. “We’re practicing _that_ move first?” He questioned, ears twitching.   
Flickerlight gave a shake of her head, stepping up to Ravenfur and warily looking up at her. “No. I’d like for you to try something else, Fogpaw. Watch closely.”   
Ravenfur raised an eyebrow, standing still in front of her. “And what exactly will you be trying to do to me?” She chuckled slightly. 

Flickerlight lashed out a forepaw without warning, catching just under Ravenfur’s chin, before ducking her head and slamming into the black she-cat’s chest. With a heavy grunt, Ravenfur stumbled back, her legs wobbling unsteadily underneath her. 

Fogpaw’s eyes widened uncomfortably. “Are you okay?”  
Ravenfur nodded with a breathy laugh. “Just a little winded,” she wheezed, settling down for a moment. “Good move, though. Try it, both of you.”   
Gloompaw shifted to face Fogpaw, her ears flattened a bit. _I’d rather not fight you, but I’ll make sure not to hurt you._

Without warning he sprung forward, rapidly swiping at her throat, and ducking to slam into her chest. She moved sideways, narrowly dodging his attack, and roughly shouldered him away from her.  
Fogpaw quickly regained his footing, and made another lunge for her, his jaws closing on her shoulder, though he was careful not to pierce her skin. In response, Gloompaw jerked wildly, twisting her head to grab hold of his throat. With a massive heave she slammed him down to the earth, moving to hold him down firmly. 

Watching from a bit of a distance, Ravenfur purred lightly. “Nicely done, both of you.”   
Flickerlight clenched her jaw slightly. “Though it was _sloppy._ In a real battle, you have no room for mistakes or uneven blows. Each swipe of your claws could determine life or death for you.” She stood with a flick of her tail. “No laziness is accounted for, even in training, and if that’s not understood, you’ll never be warriors.”   
Fogpaw nodded at his mentor, looking slightly disappointed she hadn’t bothered to praise him, but didn’t comment on it. 

“Alright, try it again.” Flickerlight snapped, her gaze shifting to Gloompaw. “You’d better learn sooner or later.”

Ravenfur chuckled softly. “Don’t go so harshly on them. I think they’re doing great, given the amount of training they’ve had so far. And they’ll only get better.” She cast a gentle look at both of them.

Gloompaw smiled softly at her. _Thanks, Ravenfur._ A quiet sigh rose from her throat. _I’d be lost without you._


	5. Chapter 5

##  Chapter 4

_Shadows flickered upon_ the earth. Above the forest lay a dark sky, vast and looming in an eerie, soft silence. The moon’s silhouette was visible from below within OceanClan’s camp — the time for the Gathering had come. 

Gloompaw raised a black forepaw, drawing it casually over her ear, eyes fixed on the figure of her leader. _No doubt I’ll be coming. I missed last moon’s Gathering, and I don’t think she’ll make me wait again._  
Beside her, Eveningpaw tilted his head curiously. “Excited?” He questioned, glancing at her for a moment.  
Gloompaw gave a steady nod. “Of course, even though I’m not looking forward to the crowds of cats.” She muttered softly under her breath, rising to her feet. “But it’ll be nice, finally seeing the other Clan leaders.”  
Eveningpaw gave a soft mrrow of acknowledgement, considering. “Yeah. I heard Scorchstar’s supposed to be pretty frightening. I can’t wait to see him.”  
Gloompaw gave an amused purr, before turning to approach Lynxstar. She paused in front of her, dipping her head, before quietly asking, “I’ll be coming this time around, right?”   
Lynxstar blinked at her, before shakily nodding, her milky eyes friendly. “Oh, yes, of course. I’d almost forgotten you and your brothers haven’t attended yet. So, indeed, you’ll be coming.”   
Gloompaw purred energetically, glancing over her shoulder for a heartbeat. “Fogpaw! Eveningpaw! We’re coming.” She called, then turned around, searching for her mentor.

“Looking for someone?” A soft chuckle sounded near the base of her ear.

A soft shiver traveled briefly along Gloompaw’s spine as she swiftly turned to face Ravenfur. “You’re such a creep, sneaking up on cats like that.” She gave a shake of her head, excitedly kneading the ground with her forepaws. “We’re attending the Gathering. You’re coming too, right?”   
Ravenfur nodded slowly. “Definitely, since I didn’t go last moon either.” She gave a quick grin at the sight of Lynxstar raising her white muzzle to the sky.

“To all I’ve said will be coming for the Gathering tonight: follow me.” The leader’s eyes glimmered faintly in the half-light as she began to head out of camp.  
Gloompaw padded after her, falling in step with the other warriors who were also attending. Though, as usual, she stuck close to Ravenfur’s side; it’d become a bit of a habit, really.   
“So, tell me about the leaders again.” Gloompaw murmured to her as they walked. “Eveningpaw said he’s heard Scorchstar’s sort of scary?” She purred, amused.   
Ravenfur chuckled, sighing. “Scorchstar’s intimidating, but I’m not frightened by him. I think he’s just in need of a mate of his own to soften him.”   
“Oh, really? I could name a few other cats that need softening.” Gloompaw playfully bumped her mentor’s side with her own, laughing softly. 

Ravenfur glanced mischievously at her. “Oh, _right._ ” She swished her tail, bounding after Sootflight, who had taken the lead.

Gloompaw shifted her eyes ahead, past the figures of her Clanmates. They were approaching the river, which thankfully had a soft, slow current this particular night. With a purr of amusement, she looked down at the water for a heartbeat, before slipping in and giving a powerful kick of her hind legs.  
At first, swimming had been difficult for her, but after awhile of practicing she’d grown accustomed to it. _Not that it’s a lot of fun,_ she thought dryly when reaching the opposite bank, heaving herself up on the pebbles of the shore. She stood, shaking her coat, and looked to Lynxstar again; she’d continued walking, towards the vast space in the center of all of the Clan territories. It offered coverage with its plentiful trees with the Great Boulder in the center of it, or so she’d been told. 

Twitching her whiskers excitedly, Gloompaw continued to follow, relieved as they reached the lush undergrowth of the forest once more. The sound of voices grew deafening from here on; she pricked her ears back uncomfortably. 

_Are there really that many cats here?_

Swallowing, she shouldered through the waves of foliage, and stumbled into a massive clearing. Her eyes widened at the sight of the Great Boulder, even larger than she’d imagined, and the groups of felines surrounding it below. Above, the trees parted, revealing a breathtaking view of the sky. 

“Great StarClan!” Eveningpaw gasped, leaping forward. “It’s amazing!”

“Truly,” Flickerlight snapped from behind him. “And if you’d like to stay, behave and be quiet.” 

Gloompaw chuckled a little, hurrying forward and sitting down on a small patch of grass. Her Clanmates flooded out around her, their warmth radiating against her still-wet pelt, which had now began to dry, thankfully.   
Ravenfur settled close beside her, nodding above at the peak of the boulder. “Looks like everyone’s here. Once Lynxstar joins them, it’ll begin.”  
Gloompaw nodded, glancing over at Lynxstar, who hastily scrambled up atop the Great Boulder. 

“Greetings, cats of all Clans.” Came a welcoming tone from above — a lithe white she-cat, her gaze sweeping over the many figures below. At once, the clearing fell silent. 

“That’s Icestar.” Ravenfur murmured in Gloompaw’s ear with a soft grin. 

Icestar sat, curling her tail over her forepaws, with a flick of her ears. “I’d like to start tonight. I’m happy to report that BreezeClan has had a pleasant moon, plentiful with prey and good weather.” She glanced warily at the other leaders at her side. “Recently there’s been a fox sighting in our territory, however, near your land, Scorchstar. I thought I’d give you a fair warning about it.”   
Gloompaw’s ears slanted as a massive creamy white tom stepped forward, nodding politely at Icestar.   
“Thank you. I’ll make note of checking the borders as soon as possible about that.” Scorchstar’s eyes flicked down to the cats below. “I’m pleased to announce that DarkClan has two new litters of kits; Cinderclaw recently gave birth to Perchkit and Sorrelkit, and Goldfinch has just had Hailkit.” 

Murmurs of hushed congratulations echoed throughout the crowd. DarkClan’s deputy, Timberfang, looked particularly smug; he must’ve fathered one of the litters, Gloompaw realized after a moment. 

“In other news, DarkClan has had a rather peaceful moon. We’ve had no trouble with prey, and my warriors are as healthy as ever.” Scorchstar grinned slowly, sitting down and nodding to Lynxstar. 

Gloompaw blinked up at her, a faint ache of pity in her chest. Her leader was old, looking distinctly frail against the figure of Scorchstar. _But at least she’s trying her best to fulfill her duties._ She smiled softly. _It can’t be easy._

“OceanClan is thriving. We have several new apprentices.” Lynxstar gave a soft purr. “Eveningpaw, Gloompaw, and Fogpaw.”  
Gloompaw’s ears flattened with embarrassment as her name, along with her brothers’, was chanted throughout the crowd for a long moment. She edged closer to Ravenfur, lightly leaning against her, keeping her head tucked against the she-cat’s shoulder.   
“In other news, Leopardstalk has given birth to two beautiful she-kits, fathered by Sootflight.” Lynxstar announced, dipping her head down at her deputy, who sat at the bottom of the Great Boulder.

“It sounds as if all of you have been having a pleasant moon.” The brown and white tom muttered from beside her, rising to stand.

“That’s Mothstar?” Gloompaw whispered in Ravenfur’s ear, her eyes fixed attentively on him.   
“Yeah,” Her mentor replied quietly with an amused twitch of her tail. “He’s kind of grumpy, to be honest.”   
Gloompaw gave a muffled laugh, watching as he began to pace on the Great Boulder. 

“OakClan has not, in fact, been faring well. Twolegs continue to prod at our land, and they’ve started tearing down trees from one of our borders.” Mothstar’s voice was urgent. “We’ve had to move our camp further away from them. Prey is becoming scarce and our territory is being destroyed.” 

Lynxstar’s eyes widened. “Know that you always have a place for your Clan in my land, old friend.” She murmured, her stare glazed with worry. 

Mothstar nodded, swallowing tightly. “I know, and that’s what I’ve come to ask of you,” he whispered, shakily looking back to his cats. “We must move into OceanClan’s territory, for now. Otherwise, my Clan will surely die.”


	6. Chapter 6

## Chapter 5

A hollow gasp left Gloompaw’s throat. She glanced frantically at her mentor, aware of the anxious moving of her Clanmates around her. 

_We have to help them._

Lynxstar lowered her muzzle. “You may stay at our camp, of course, my friend. My Clan is small, and there’s plenty of room for all of you.” She smiled weakly.  
Scorchstar shouldered past her, standing rigid in front of Mothstar. “I had no idea your situation had grown so terrible. Last moon you said Twolegs had started looking at your land, and now they’re ripping it apart so soon?” 

Mothstar simply nodded, wordless. 

Below, Ravenfur rose to her feet. “The Gathering must come to an abrupt end; we have many cats to welcome into our camp.”  
Gloompaw nodded, glancing over at OakClan’s section of the clearing. The cats were nervously approaching, heads lowered as though embarrassed.  
_They’re so thin,_ she observed, sympathy flooding through her pelt. _They must be starving. How did I not notice them earlier?_

“Thank you for taking us in.” A white she-cat meowed softly, once they’d moved closer. She raised her head, watching carefully as Sootflight approached.  
“Will we be needing to come to your camp to collect the rest of your Clan?” He questioned with a tilt of his head.  
The female’s ears slowly flattened. “No. This,” she swept her tail at the scrawny group of cats, “is all of OakClan.” 

“I’m so sorry, Runningflower.” Ravenfur, beside Gloompaw, spoke up, a regretful glimmer in her gaze. “May I ask what happened to the rest of you?”  
A large tortoiseshell stepped forward. “We recently lost three apprentices who ventured near the Twolegs. They were… taken,” she whispered, lowering her head. “We also had five warriors pass away of starvation, and… Runningflower’s kits didn’t make it, either.”  
The OakClan deputy’s shoulders stiffened. “Yes. It was… horrible, to lose all of them, but the death of my kits affected me the most.” Runningflower inhaled sharply, before looking back up, steadily meeting Sootflight’s gaze. “All of this happened too quickly. The Twolegs must be stopped or we must find new land, but for now we’re very thankful for Lynxstar’s offer. Please, lead us to your camp.”

“Of course.” Palewillow broke in. She turned away, beginning to pad forward; the rest followed her in silence.  
Gloompaw strided after her, keeping close to Ravenfur, watching distantly as Lynxstar took lead of her warriors with Mothstar. She swallowed nervously, beginning to speak.

“I wish I could say my first Gathering was pleasing, but…” She chuckled softly, hoping to lighten the mood.  
Ravenfur’s frown didn’t waver. “It’s horrible, Gloompaw, what’s happened to OakClan. There’s few of them left, and they’ll be in desperate need of prey when they get to our camp.”  
Gloompaw nodded quietly. “I know.” She sighed, glancing away. “But I wish you’d cheer up, a little…” She added softly, nudging her shoulder.  
Ravenfur looked at her, sighing a bit. “Right now, I want to focus on helping them in any way, alright? That’s it.” With that, she bounded ahead to Runningflower’s side, and the two began speaking to each other in hushed voices.  
Gloompaw inhaled slowly, glancing around as the group of cats reached the river. OakClan looked distinctly worried, gazing down at the water with widened eyes.  
“Alright,” Lynxstar meowed, halting. “Unfortunately, there’s no other way to cross but swim. OakClan warriors, find a OceanClan cat to pair with and they’ll help you get across.” 

With that, she turned towards Mothstar, and began guiding him through the current. 

Gloompaw glanced around, hoping that perhaps no one would approach her, seeing as there were more experienced cats than herself; however, a small figure was heading towards her, tail held high. 

_Oh, just my luck._

It was a she-cat, with a mottled tan and white pelt; probably still an apprentice, Gloompaw guessed, judging by her size and appearance. Though noticeably scrawny, she also had a sleek, soft quality to her. _It looks as if these cats have been giving most of the prey to her. Why? Because she's young?_ Gloompaw stiffened a little. _It isn't my place to ask._

“Hello!” The female greeted, pausing in front of Gloompaw. “I’d really like some help getting across the river, as embarrassing as it is to ask. Would you mind…?”  
Gloompaw shook her head with a muted sigh. “No, that’s alright.” She nodded down at the rushing current. “I’m still semi-new to this myself, but it’s really not difficult. The important thing is to continue kicking out your legs, almost as if you’re running. It doesn’t look like the river’s going to be terribly hard to cross tonight, though, since—”

“Great! My name’s Cricketpaw, by the way.” She interrupted with a cheerful grin, before slipping into the shallow bank. A low, uncomfortable sound rose from her throat as soon as her paws came into contact with the water.  
Gloompaw leaped in, splashing past her to where it gradually grew deeper; here, the water gushed over her sleek head, frothing around her figure.  
Cricketpaw grimly followed, shivering as she slipped in beside Gloompaw. “T-This isn’t so bad,” she gasped, cautiously kicking forward.  
Gloompaw shifted against her side, propelling herself towards the opposite bank; it was a slow process, waiting for Cricketpaw to scramble shakily after her, but eventually they’d reached dry land. 

Gloompaw padded along the damp, pebbly earth, looking back at Cricketpaw with a friendly nod. 

“You know, we have a river in our territory, too. A few cats knew how to cross it without looking like a complete idiot, like me.” Cricketpaw’s grin grew wider as she nodded towards a mottled brown she-cat. “Take my mentor, Pinetuft, for instance. She didn’t need any help crossing just now.” 

Gloompaw followed her gaze, acknowledging Pinetuft with a flick of her ears. “It’s hard to imagine other cats swimming outside of OceanClan,” she muttered, amused. “But I guess the river runs through DarkClan, OakClan, and OceanClan. Others were bound to learn eventually.”  
“Yeah, exactly!” Cricketpaw chirped, bounding forward once every cat was safely across, an Lynxstar proceeded to lead them to camp. She paused, though, to eye the forest cautiously.  
“It’s weird here. I mean, nice, but just… weird.” Cricketpaw mumbled. Then, with an ache of grief in her voice, she added softly, “I miss home.”  
“I would, too.” Gloompaw cast her a sympathetic glance. “But it’ll be alright. Your Clan will settle down here just fine; our land isn’t completely different from yours anyway, so it shouldn’t be too hard for you to grow accustomed to it.”

Cricketpaw sighed, nodding. “Yeah. I’ll figure it out.” After a few moments, she glanced up, then back at Gloompaw. “Come and meet my mother. She’s a lovely cat. And you should get to know all of OakClan anyways, right? Since we’ll be staying.”  
Gloompaw’s ears flicked with interest. “Okay.” She smiled briefly, weaving through the crowd of felines after Cricketpaw. Eventually, the other apprentice had fell in stride with a young-looking calico, with a white chest and large, gentle blue eyes. 

“This is Mallowbranch, my mother.” Cricketpaw introduced, lifting her tail brightly.

Mallowbranch turned her head to meet Gloompaw’s gaze, a purr of greeting echoing from her throat. “So nice to meet you.” She mewed, dipping her head. “Thank you and all of your Clan for letting us stay.”  
Gloompaw returned the gesture, before smiling lightly. “Pleased to meet you, too.” She replied, glancing between the two of them. _They seem awfully close._ With a flick of her ears, she questioned, “Do you mind if I ask where your father is, Cricketpaw?” 

Beside her, Mallowbranch gave a quiet sigh. “She’s never had one, really. I was a loner when I got pregnant, expecting some other rouge’s kits; he seemed friendly enough for a time, but… it just didn’t work out. So, I went to OakClan for a place to stay. They accepted me, of course, and… well, then Cricketpaw was born.” 

Gloompaw’s eyes softened. _It’s hard to imagine a tom would treat a she-cat like_ her _badly. But… I suppose, those kinds of things can happen to anyone._ She swallowed. _Even Ashspring._

“I’m sorry. But I hope you’re happy now. It looks like you’ve settled in well.” Gloompaw offered a smile, shifting her eyes away as the group of cats reached camp. With a swish of her tail, she ducked under the barrier of thick foliage surrounding the dens, and slipped into the clearing.

“Oh, my.” Swiftpaw gasped from just outside the apprentices’ den, her eyes fixed on the mass of cats. “Is that… Mothstar? And his Clan?” 

Before Gloompaw could reply, Lynxstar clawed herself up to the peak of the Highstone, regaining her breath for a few long moments.  
“Cats of OceanClan,” She called, raising her head slightly. “OakClan’s land is being destroyed as we speak. They seek refuge in our territory and I’m happy to welcome them here; they would’ve done the same for us.”

Below, Mothstar dipped his head. “Thank you so much, Lynxstar. StarClan’s blessings to you — to all of you.” 

From her perch, Lynxstar lifted her tail. “OceanClan, you’ll need to share your dens with Mothstar’s warriors, apprentices, elders, and medicine cats. Please keep in mind they’ve already been through a rough time, so treat them kindly.” 

“Gladly.” Bloomfrost dipped his head invitingly. 

“Then let’s get everyone situated. It’s the middle of the night, and I’m sure we’re all ready for rest.” Lynxstar turned, stumbling back down along the rocky ledges that made the trail halfway down Highstone. A large cave in the middle of it was her den, though she often didn’t use it. Mothstar followed her, slipping inside with another grateful mrrow.

Cricketpaw headed nervously for Gloompaw. “I’m the only apprentice in the Clan, since… we’ve lost quite a few. So hopefully the den won’t be overly crowded?” She murmured quietly.  
“No, it’ll be fine.” Gloompaw nodded towards the den of brambles ahead, leading her inside.  
Tucked comfortably within was Hollowpaw, who didn’t stir as the two of them entered. Gloompaw nodded at Cricketpaw softly. “That’s Hollowpaw. He didn’t come to the Gathering, so he’s had a rather good sleep, I assume.” She snickered dryly.  
Behind them, the den’s entrance rustled loudly as Eveningpaw leaped through, nearly crashing into Hollowpaw. Fogpaw followed, pausing nervously behind Cricketpaw.  
“Hi! I’m Eveningpaw.” Her brother introduced, lowering his head to meet at eye level with her. Cricketpaw gave a friendly purr, her gaze fixed on Eveningpaw’s for a heartbeat. 

“You can sleep in the nest beside mine.” Gloompaw groggily offered, stumbling over and flopping down on the soft canopy of moss. “If you want.” She muttered, tucking her nose underneath a forepaw.  
Eveningpaw gave a shake of his head. “No, sleep over here. It’s comfier.” He smirked a little, nudging her over into the corner near his own nest; she reluctantly settled down, looking a little uneasy but staying silent about it. 

Gloompaw, ignoring the whispers of gossip from her Clanmates, let her eyes flicker closed. Deciding she was too exhausted to take part in their soft chatter, she let herself drift to sleep. 

————

A soft nose brushed against Gloompaw’s cheek. Still unconscious, it simply felt like a wisp of air sweeping past her pelt.  
But it was soon followed by a gentle prod to her flank. Startled, she raised her head with a grunt, blinking in confusion at the darkness of the den. It was utterly black and silent; the only sound came from the hushed snoring of the other apprentices, fast asleep around her. 

“Gloompaw.” Came a shaky whisper from the figure in front of her — it was sleek and muscular, but it appeared to be… trembling.  
At last, Gloompaw’s eyes focused, and she was able to recognize Ravenfur in front of her. Confused, she sat up, yawning softly. “What are you doing here?”  
Ravenfur lowered her muzzle as if ashamed, anxiously kneading the ground. “I… I know it’s childish, but I had a horrible dream just now, and… well, I thought…” She swallowed a little. “I’ll be honest; you’re my only friend. And I don’t want to sleep alone.”  
Gloompaw’s eyes met Ravenfur’s in the dark. Then she gave a slow nod, sighing quietly. “Of course you can stay with me.” She murmured, settling back down into her nest and raising a forepaw, offering room for the warrior to settle in. Ravenfur leaned close, curling herself in against Gloompaw, and rested her head down beside the other she-cat’s. 

Gloompaw gave a soft exhale, her nerves finally seeming to get the best of her upon taking in their closeness. _It doesn’t feel wrong, though… it’s kind of… nice._

Suddenly, Ravenfur’s forepaw extended over Gloompaw’s side, pulling her in a tight embrace. Gloompaw’s eyes widened with a blush, feeling Ravenfur softly tuck her head against her throat, breathing against her skin. 

She gave a trembling sigh, shutting her eyes. _Yeah… friends do this, right?_

She smiled faintly at Ravenfur’s gentle purr. 

_Yes. Definitely._


	7. Chapter 7

## Chapter 6

_“Oh my god. They’re_ literally cuddling.”   
“It’s kind of cute.”  
“But it’s weird, isn’t it? Isn’t that something a she-cat and a _tom_ should do?” 

Gloompaw shifted comfortably, disturbed by the sudden noise. She opened an eye, groggily watching Swiftpaw’s hackles raise defensively.  
“They’re just cuddling. It’s fine for two she-cats to do that, you mouse-brain.”   
Gloompaw’s eyes flicked open at once at her words. She scrambled up, blinking in embarrassment at the apprentices crowded around her. Her gaze shot down to Ravenfur, who was still in the midst of a blissful slumber. 

“Why is she even here?” Eveningpaw’s snout curled with disdain.

Gloompaw’s ears flattened. “Um, well—”

“No, stop. You don’t owe him, or any of us, an explanation.” Swiftpaw interrupted with a sweep of her tail. “Eveningpaw, they can do what they want. But you didn’t have to wake all of us up just because you saw them laying together. It doesn’t mean anything.”   
“What do you mean, ‘it doesn’t mean anything’?” Eveningpaw’s gaze widened with outrage. “Of course it does. It’s so… _unnatural_.”   
Swiftpaw opened her mouth to snap a reply, but Gloompaw gave a shake of her head, interrupting. 

“She’s my friend, and she needed some comfort last night, so she came to me. It’s not unnatural.” She growled a little, rising to her feet.   
Swiftpaw nodded in agreement. “What’s _unnatural,_ Eveningpaw, is that _you_ felt like you needed to wake everyone up to show us like it was weird or something.” She gave a shake of her head. “Don’t do it again, should it ever happen in the future.”   
With a lash of her tail, she shouldered her way outside. 

Gloompaw met her brother’s gaze. He grimaced with disgust, while beside him, Fogpaw blinked at her uncertainly. 

“I don’t think it’s weird.” Cricketpaw chirped from behind them, padding up to Gloompaw and briefly touching her nose to hers. “I would’ve done the same for my friends too.”   
With a nod, she followed Swiftpaw outside.

Gloompaw sat down, letting her temper settle as the others left as well; she turned her gaze back to Ravenfur, who had somehow slept through the argument.   
She opened her jaws to speak, but fell briefly silent. _You just caused me a whole lot of trouble._ She blinked in the soft light, dipping her head close to Ravenfur’s. _But that’s alright._

“Wake up,” She purred as if amused, pawing her side.   
One of Ravenfur’s hazel eyes slipped open, and her jaws split in a yawn. “Mm… is it dawn already?”   
“Past then.” Gloompaw replied, her tone laced with amusement. “I actually slept in for once.”   
“That’s no surprise,” Ravenfur smirked, stretching out for a long moment, her sleek black body startlingly muscular. “Seeing as I was here with you.”   
Gloompaw stared for a moment, briefly captivated by the curves of Ravenfur’s figure, before looking away. Clearing her throat, she changed the subject. “We, uh… we should go outside and join a patrol…” She suggested distractedly. 

“Oh, yeah, of course.” Ravenfur shifted to her feet, blinking warmly at Gloompaw, before slipping outside with a whisk of her tail. Gloompaw started after her, turning her gaze to the rest of her Clanmates, who had crowded near the camp’s entrance. 

“...and Cyprusleaf, you’ll lead a patrol near the DarkClan border. Take two cats of your choosing.” Sootflight was meowing with a sharp flick of his tail as Gloompaw stopped beside the group of warriors. His gaze flickered past her, to where several OakClan cats stood awkwardly, questioning if they should join a patrol as well.  
Sootflight cleared his throat. “Pinetuft…” He started, nodding at a mottled brown she-cat, who stood beside Runningflower. “Why don’t you go with Ravenfur and Gloompaw for a hunting patrol? I’m sure they can show you the territory.”   
Pinetuft’s ears twitched. “And would it be alright if I brought my apprentice along?”  
Sootflight dipped his muzzle slightly. “Of course.”

Cricketpaw slid out from behind Pinetuft, bouncing closer to Gloompaw. “Hear that?” She purred with delight. “I can’t wait to see your territory! I mean, it’s really different from our old land.”   
Ravenfur turned, heading outside of camp. “That it is,” She meowed in response to Cricketpaw’s comment. “But I’m sure both of you will like it nonetheless.”   
Pinetuft snorted softly. “Maybe so, but don’t expect us to get used to it. We’ll find new land soon.” She muttered.   
Gloompaw looked awkwardly at Cricketpaw, who shrugged a little at her mentor’s unfriendly tone. _Pinetuft has a right to be cross, though. I can’t even imagine losing my home._

Shaking her pelt, she bounded forward, heading for a downward slope in the earth. She paused, slowing her steps on the smooth, pebbly ground, and cast a warning glance at the OakClan cats.  
“Don’t go down here too fast,” She started, looking at both of them. “When I went down here the first time, I fell—”  
Cricketpaw leaped forward, giving a squeak of glee, much to Gloompaw’s dismay. Upon landing, the she-cat’s paws slipped, and she skidded awkwardly down the slope. With a yelp of surprise, she toppled over, rolling down the rough terrain before landing in a patch of ferns below. 

“Cricketpaw!” Pinetuft called, worry edging her voice. She instantly began to make her way down, moving slowly and carefully, her pelt bristling with concern.

From below, Cricketpaw’s head popped out of the ferns, and she scrambled out with widened eyes. “That was awesome!” She squeaked, beaming wildly.   
Gloompaw, having took this path countless times, easily swept past Pinetuft, quickly making her way down the narrow slope. Finally reaching Cricketpaw, she checked her over anxiously, relieved to see that nothing appeared to be wrong.   
“You look fine, but you’ve got pebbles and dirt all over you.” She purred with amusement, watching as Cricketpaw shook out her fur.   
“That wasn’t funny.” Pinetuft muttered, reaching them with Ravenfur at her side. “You could’ve been seriously hurt.”   
“Yeah, but I’m not.” Cricketpaw’s tail swished pleasantly. “Which means I can still hunt with you. But I’m _not_ hunting fish, by the way. I heard you OceanClan cats do that sometimes.”   
“We do,” Ravenfur answered, grinning softly. “But for today, we won’t make you go through that. Besides, there’s quite a bit of forest prey here, too.” 

Gloompaw’s ears pricked forward intently. “Like over there,” She whispered, nodding at a clump of bushes. “Why don’t you try to get it?” She nodded at Cricketpaw invitingly.   
The tan and white apprentice dropped into a hunter’s crouch, stalking forward with swift, lengthy strides. She paused when she was only a fox-length away from the prey — which Gloompaw had detected to be a mouse — and bunched her haunches excitably.

Gloompaw watched as she burst forward, slamming into the bushes, her figure twisting and thrashing after her prey. Eventually, she emerged from the foliage, the body of a rodent swinging from her jaws.   
“Good catch.” Gloompaw purred lightly.   
Pinetuft nodded her approval, watching as Cricketpaw began to bury her prey; they’d come back to collect it later. Ravenfur, beside Pinetuft, cast a sly glance at Gloompaw, moving close to her.  
“You can do better.” Her mentor’s nose brushed her ear fur. “But don’t tell them I said that.” She grinned with a flick of her tail.

Gloompaw smirked in return, playfully nuzzling Ravenfur’s shoulder. “Furball.” She muttered, hardly aware of Pinetuft’s questioning gaze on the both of them.   
“You two are… close.” The OakClan warrior finally stated.  
Gloompaw glanced at her, unsure if her tone was accusing or awkward; but, regardless, she smiled faintly at Pinetuft.

“Yeah, we are. She’s a good friend.” She replied, pleased to feel Ravenfur’s tail brushing against hers for a heartbeat. 

She raised her eyes, meeting her mentor’s gaze, a surge of affectionate warmth flashing through her. _I’ll have to tell her how much I really appreciate her. She’s really… lovely, and I don’t even know if I deserve her as a friend._  
Gloompaw’s breath caught in her throat. 

_But would she ever consider being something more?_


	8. Chapter 8

##  Chapter 7 

_Above, the colour of_ the sky had shifted to a velvety gold. Clouds scattered the horizon, faint and insignificant against the silhouette of the sun, beginning to sink below the yonder’s reach.  
Gloompaw sat comfortably at the edge of a jagged cliff, her head tilted upwards, allowing the dusk light to bathe her figure. With a twitch of her whiskers, she let her eyes flick down, to where she could see the river. She took a heartbeat to admire the rays of sunshine dappling its surface; how they shifted and flickered with the water’s slow movement.  
Though, she was distracted from the sight below by the sound of paw steps approaching. With a surprised prick of her ears, she tasted the air experimentally. 

_Could it be Ravenfur?_ She wondered, a flicker of excitement in her chest. 

The figure emerged from the foliage; it was light gray, with a rather thick, feathery pelt.  
Gloompaw’s eyes widened a bit. _Ashspring?_

Her mother froze, looking equally surprised to see her, standing still for a long moment. Then, almost hesitantly, she headed towards her daughter, her blue eyes laced with some unreadable emotion.  
“Mother? What are you doing out?” Gloompaw questioned, feeling slightly uncomfortable when Ashspring sat down at her side. _Perhaps she came to see me?_ Hope sparked in her gaze.  
“Oh, I… just thought I’d go out for a walk. I’d noticed Eveningpaw left camp again for a stroll, so I went to find him.” Ashspring purred softly. “Looks like I ran into you instead.”  
Gloompaw risked a glance at her. Despite herself, she couldn’t help but feel a brief flash of emotion surging through her at her mother’s words.  
_She went after my brother. She noticed he’d gone. But me? She could care less, couldn’t she?_

Gloompaw stumbled away from her, ears flattened, as she shakily met Ashspring’s gaze.  
“I have to ask you something.” She said at last, her tone flat; cold.  
“Hmm? What?” Ashspring shifted towards her, looking momentarily concerned. “Is everything okay?” She asked after a moment, as if she didn’t know what else to say. 

Gloompaw looked down, giving a slow sigh. “Why… why have you always favored Eveningpaw and Fogpaw, Mother?” She whispered, shaking her head, letting her eyes flicker shut. “I’ve never asked you before, but I’ve been wanting to for awhile now. You’ve always… looked at me differently, and I was just… I was wondering if… if you could give me an answer.” She reopened her eyes, desperately meeting Ashspring’s stare. “Did I do something wrong?”  
Her mother’s gaze steadily remained on hers. The she-cat was silent, for a few long moments, before she gave a slight shift of her paws.  
“I do love you, Gloompaw. And I never meant to favor your brothers over you.” Her voice faltered, and she lowered her head, ears slanting. “But… you’ve just… you’ve always reminded me of your father, before he left me.”

Gloompaw’s jaw tensed, rage pooling in her chest. “ _That’s_ your reason for excluding me my entire life? Because I remind you of _Duskfern_?” She lurched closer, her lips peeled back in the makings of a confused, crazed snarl.  
Ashspring looked back up at her, pain lingering in the depths of her eyes. “I’m sorry.” She whispered, extending a paw closer. “I never meant… for you to feel this way, I promise you.”  
Gloompaw jerked away, giving a rapid shake of her muzzle. “That was no reason for you to push me away. I was a young kit ready for love, and I had to find it in another cat — Leopardstalk. And now, I don’t even see her that often. But I’d still say she’s been more of a mother to me than you ever have.” 

Ashspring’s head lowered, and she gave a shaky nod. “I know it’s no excuse. But I was afraid to be close to you, Gloompaw.” Her eyes glimmered with regret. “Duskfern was so distant, like you are. So… dreamy. Soft. And _fickle_. I felt as if I couldn’t risk… my heart to break again. I couldn’t handle that. I still can’t.” 

Gloompaw stumbled farther away, whipping her head around as a single tear trailed down the side of her cheek. Then, choking the words out, she gave her mother a soft reply.  
“Too late.” 

————

Gloompaw, exhausted and worn, crashed through the entrance of the warriors’ den. She had made her way back to camp after her conversation with Ashspring: it was a rather long, slow trek, and when she’d finally made it, she was desperate for Ravenfur’s company.  
Now, the other cats had just begun to slip into their nests; Ravenfur was one of them, but at the sound of Gloompaw’s arrival, the she-cat raised her head, blinking slowly at her apprentice. 

Gloompaw slumped down against Ravenfur’s side, burying her nose in the female’s pelt.  
Ravenfur’s tail instantly swept around her before she shifted her muzzle in front of Gloompaw’s, holding a rather worried expression. “Are you alright?” She murmured softly. “What happened?”  
“My mother,” Gloompaw whispered, her tone unsteady. “She told me that I reminded her of Duskfern, and that… that was the reason she’s been pushing me away.”  
Ravenfur’s gaze was soft with pity. “I’m sorry.” She murmured, sighing lightly. “Just know that I’m here for you, okay?”

Gloompaw didn’t reply; instead, she nuzzled closer into Ravenfur’s side, risking a brief glance upwards, where their gazes met.  
The light played rather exquisitely against Ravenfur’s soft hazel stare, she noticed. It turned it golden, flaming her irises with bursts of bright colour. 

Gloompaw blinked slowly at her, a grin forming on her muzzle. “You know something?” She murmured softly at the base of Ravenfur’s ear. “Your eyes. They’re beautiful.”  
With that, drowsy with warmth, she snuggled close to the black she-cat and allowed herself to be lulled to sleep with Ravenfur’s content purrs.


	9. Chapter 9

##  Chapter 8

_“Lynxstar!” Came a call_ from the camp’s entrance.   
Gloompaw pricked her ears, curious; she recognized the voice to be Bloomfrost’s, but the tom’s tone sounded more urgent than usual.   
Lynxstar’s figure stumbled down the Highstone, landing with a heavy grunt below. The she-cat’s ears pricked forward intently as Bloomfrost and Ivorymist padded into camp, with a massive cat at their heels.  
Gloompaw squinted, giving a soft _mrrow_ of surprise. _Scorchstar? What’s he doing here?_

Lynxstar padded forward, greeting DarkClan’s leader with a low, welcoming sound. Both cats stopped in front of each other; Gloompaw watched, feeling a faint ache of pity for her leader. Lynxstar was frail and small in contrast to Scorchstar’s large, muscular creamy-white body.   
_It looks as if he could crush her in one swipe of a paw._ She lowered her head, ears slanted, waiting for what he had to say. 

“I’ve come to ask something of your medicine cat.” Scorchstar said curtly, casting a glance over his shoulder to where Crescentwish was padding slowly towards them. In a swift movement, his gaze shifted back to Lynxstar’s. “It’s urgent.” He muttered, more quietly.   
“And what for?” Lynxstar’s ears twitched curiously.   
Scorchstar paused, as if questioning if he should speak with her privately; but he seemed almost too proud to do that. Instead, he replied in a soft voice, his tail flicking anxiously behind him.  
“It’s Jayfoot,” He said at last, a flash of concern in his gaze. “She’s recently fallen ill, and her apprentice, Mistpaw, is still early in the makings of being a medicine cat. She’s tried a few basic herbs, but as she’s just started her training… she isn’t sure of how to cure Jayfoot.”   
Crescentwish’s amber eyes widened slightly. “Is Jayfoot… alright?” She breathed, her ears slanting backwards softly.   
“She’s…” Scorchstar dipped his muzzle closer to the she-cat’s, lowering his voice slightly. Gloompaw pricked her ears forward intently, barely catching his words. “...she’s not doing well. But you should see for yourself.”  
Lynxstar gave an anxious nod, catching Crescentwish’s gaze for a moment, before looking back to Scorchstar. “Of course she can go. But I’d like to have her back in a few days, if that’s doable.” 

Watching from afar, Gloompaw’s eyes squinted against the sunlight, focused completely on the scene before her.   
Suddenly, a chin rested on her shoulder, and a tail curled around her flank from behind.   
With a yelp of surprise, she twisted around, heart pounding inside of her chest. With a slow, rugged sigh of relief, she looked up into the face of Ravenfur, and smiled apologetically.   
“I’m sorry about that. You… startled me.” She chuckled a little, feeling slightly nervous for a moment. 

Ravenfur leaned close again, replacing her chin on Gloompaw’s shoulder, giving a soft hum of acknowledgement. But her attention was mainly focused on Lynxstar and Scorchstar, who had begun to talk yet again in hushed tones.  
“There’s nothing like a little bit of drama to brighten up the day.” Ravenfur muttered, amused, after a few moments.   
Gloompaw sighed, looking down. “Yeah, but from the sound of it, Jayfoot’s not doing so good. Hopefully Crescentwish will be able to help her.”

“And what’re we going to do without a medicine cat? Even if it’s just for a few days… what if something happened to some cat, y’know?” Ravenfur replied close to her ear.   
“I’m sure we’ll be fine.” Gloompaw eyed her softly, grinning a little.   
Ravenfur sighed, pulling away from her and giving a slow stretch, her black tail flicking pleasantly. Changing the subject, she gave a slow purr. “You know… it’s not long until _you’ll_ become a warrior.”  
Gloompaw’s eyes widened a bit. With a lopsided grin, she met Ravenfur’s gaze, leaning briefly close. “And what then? Will you stop bossing me around all the time?” She smirked teasingly.  
Undaunted, Ravenfur simply grinned, shrugging. “Perhaps. It’s _fun_ to boss you around. Your reactions are rather... amusing.”  
The tip of Gloompaw’s tail twitched, and she moved back, blinking as if amused. “But… you’ll still want to hang around with me, won’t you? Even if I won’t be your apprentice anymore?” She added, her voice faltering.  
Ravenfur’s gaze was soft. “Of course, Gloompaw.” She murmured, leaning close to nuzzle her cheek. “I’ll always be here for you.” 

Gloompaw blinked warmly in return. “I was hoping you’d say that.”


	10. Chapter 10

##  Chapter 9

_“I, Lynxstar, leader of_ OceanClan, call down on my warrior ancestors to look down at these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of our noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn.” 

Gloompaw’s head was tilted back to watch Lynxstar on her perch upon the Highstone. _This is really happening._ Swallowing, Gloompaw raised her muzzle and listened, hoping no cat took notice of her trembling tail and paws.  
“Eveningpaw, Fogpaw, and Gloompaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your lives?”  
Eveningpaw’s tail raised slightly. “I do.”  
Fogpaw held his head low, but with a soft voice, he announced, “I do.”  
Gloompaw nodded, drawing in a nervous breath. “I do.” 

Lynxstar leaped down from the Highstone, landing swiftly in front of them, her gaze sparking with delight. “Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names.”   
The she-cat turned to Eveningpaw, beaming softly. “Eveningpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Eveningsky. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of OceanClan.”   
A flicker of excitement seeped through Gloompaw’s chest as she watched the two cats briefly touch noses. 

“Fogpaw, you will be known as Fogpool. StarClan honors your compassion and determination, and we welcome you as a full member of OceanClan.”   
Fogpool leaned close to Lynxstar, brushing his nose against hers for a heartbeat, his pelt prickling with joy. 

“Gloompaw.” At last, Lynxstar stopped in front of her. “From this moment on, you will be known as Gloomshine. StarClan honors your intelligence and strength, and we welcome you as a full member of OceanClan.”  
Gloomshine’s heart pounded inside of her chest as she excitedly pressed her nose against Lynxstar’s with delight, and stepped back.   
At once, the Clan began to chant their names; with a surge of warmth, she couldn’t help but recognize Ravenfur’s voice to be the loudest, especially when calling her name. She turned around, her gaze locking with Ravenfur’s, and she instantly padded over, purring loudly.   
“Congratulations.” The black she-cat meowed happily, moving forward to weave around her, stopping when her muzzle pressed against Gloomshine’s cheek.   
Gloomshine returned the affectionate nudge, before kneading the ground excitedly with both forepaws. “I have to say, I’m pleasantly surprised by my name. I thought she might’ve called me Gloomheart, which just sounds… _sad._ ” She grinned, giving a breathy laugh.  
“Gloomshine’s a beautiful name for a beautiful cat.” Ravenfur’s tail swished low over the ground, and she smiled softly. Her gaze shifted just over Gloomshine’s shoulder, where Fogpool stood, looking oddly eager to speak with his sister.   
Ravenfur nudged her. “I’ll leave you be for a bit. Go talk with your siblings. I’m sure they’re just as happy as you are.” With that, she turned and bounced away, her steps light against the earth. 

Gloomshine turned, slightly surprised to see Fogpool in front of her, a shy, friendly grin on his muzzle.  
“We did it…!” He murmured, his voice soft despite his excitement. “I can’t believe we’re finally warriors. I never thought I’d make it.”  
Gloomshine stared for a long moment, glancing further behind him, where Ashspring and Eveningsky were nuzzling each other affectionately. She blinked, meeting Fogpool’s hopeful amber eyes.   
“Why aren’t you over there with Mother? Surely you’d rather be there, having her congratulate you.” She muttered softly. 

Fogpool lowered his head a bit. “I… I wanted to talk to you. And…” He raised his muzzle, stepping close, a pained glimmer in his gaze. “And I just wanted to tell you… that I’m sorry, Gloomshine. I ignored you for a long time now. It’s not right. I want to be close to you and Eveningsky; littermates are supposed to be there for each other. Right?”   
Gloomshine’s eyes flushed with emotion, before she looked down at her feet. “I know. And you haven’t been mean to me throughout my life, at least; that’s mostly Eveningsky’s doing. But… you’ve always seemed stand-offish sometimes around me. You were so friendly one minute, but the next, you’d turn away and pretend you didn’t hear or see me.” She shifted her forepaws. “Why?”  
Fogpool’s gaze flicked to Eveningsky, before he stepped closer to her, lowering his voice. “Please don’t tell Eveningsky I told you this, but he’s always encouraged me to stay away from you. I, admittedly, listened sometimes.” He blinked apologetically.

Gloomshine sighed softly. _So Eveningsky’s always disliked me, then._ She met her brother’s gaze, murmuring, “Did he ever say why he didn’t… want you to talk to me?”  
Fogpool’s ears flattened at her question, and he gave a soft twitch. “I…” He glanced in Eveningsky’s direction again, before nudging Gloomshine farther away from him, and pausing in front of her.   
Gloomshine’s eyes narrowed. “What is it?”  
Fogpool shifted nervously. “He said it’s because you’re… _unnatural_. He says that you’re too close with Ravenfur, and he thinks that… you like her more than you’d admit...?” Fogpool swallowed. “He doesn’t approve of that k-kind of thing.”  
Gloomshine gave a low growl, her claws flexing against the earth. “That kind of thing? As in, me liking a she-cat?”   
Fogpool’s eyes widened. “So you do like her?” He whispered, purring with delight.   
Gloomshine gave a serious frown, but she couldn’t help but grin softly at Fogpool’s expression. “It’s complicated, but… yes, I think so, if you must know. But back to the point. He’s against… two she-cats being together?” 

“I guess so.” Fogpool looked down. “I think it’s because… it’s not very common. Not in our Clan, at least. I mean — have you ever seen something like that before? At a Gathering, or…?”  
Gloomshine frowned, sighing. “No, not yet—”  
“Oh, wait!” Fogpool’s whisper raised to a squeak of excitement. “The other day, while I was on a patrol, I saw two toms from the other side of the border sitting close together, with their tails entwined. I don’t know if it was romance, but it looked like it.”   
Gloomshine smiled nervously at the thought. “But… Fogpool, just keep what I’ve said to you to yourself. I don’t want the whole Clan to know.”  
Fogpool grinned in amusement. “Actually, I think you’re probably the _last_ to know that you like Ravenfur. It’s been obvious — for weeks.” He giggled nervously.  
Gloomshine’s ears flattened. “Really?” She breathed, shifting uncomfortably.   
“Of course!” Fogpool leaned close and briefly pressed his nose to his sister’s cheek. “And there’s nothing wrong with it. Just get on with it already! She likes you too.” He grinned happily. 

“Does she, now?” Eveningsky’s icy voice echoed from behind them.  
Gloomshine jerked away from Fogpool, her gaze settling on her other brother, who stood rigid, his eyes narrowed slightly.   
Fogpool nervously met his stare. “L-Look, I don’t know how much you heard, but—”  
Eveningsky shouldered past him, giving a dismissive flick of his tail as Fogpool stumbled, losing his footing, and slammed into the ground. He cast a disgusted snort in Gloomshine’s direction. “I wish you weren’t like that, sister. Then maybe I could’ve loved you. But you’re…” He paused, tilting his head. “Well, what do you call a she-cat that’s in love with another she-cat? A disgusting mouse-brain? An oddity?”

Gloomshine’s ears flattened with rage; she stepped closer, giving a slow lash of her tail. “There is nothing wrong with me that way. It doesn’t make me odd: in fact, your obsession with me and my personal life makes you the odd one.”  
A snarl echoed from Eveningsky’s throat. “Actually, I’m quite normal. I wouldn’t ever get close to another tom like that.” He lurched his muzzle close. “I’ll leave that to the lowly maggots like _you._ ” 

Gloomshine’s eyes flared with hatred. She shot out a forepaw, extending her claws upon impact, raking them across the curve of Eveningsky’s cheek. As he jerked back, stumbling in shock, she shot forward, slamming him against the earth with a shriek of rage.   
“Gloomshine!” Fogpool yelped, his eyes wide with terror. “ _Stop it!_ P-Please!”  
The thundering of her heartbeat slamming in her ears, she lunged down for Eveningsky’s muzzle, clamping his nose between her jaws and giving a vicious shake of her head.   
A howl rose from her brother’s throat. He twisted wildly, lashing underneath her, his paws tearing relentlessly at her stomach and chest; streaks of blood splattered the earth surrounding them. Gloomshine snarled hatefully, churning her teeth harder around Eveningsky’s snout. 

Suddenly paws curled around her shoulders, heaving her back away from her brother. The blurred scents of Fogpool, Lynxstar, and Sootflight flooded her mouth, soon followed by all the rest. Wails of concern sounded around the clearing, but to her ears, they were faint, echoing whispers.  
Gloomshine blinked slowly, dragging her gaze from her brother, down to her own body. She stumbled sideways with a yelp of shock at the sight of blood gushing against her belly fur, bathing the ground underneath.

“ _Gloomshine!_ ” Ashspring’s shriek sounded in her ear. 

With a whimper of defeat, she crashed to the earth, her eyes closing shut.


End file.
